


Wolf Woman

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: A French Woman succumbs to an Animalistic Curse





	Wolf Woman

She can't stop it. The wolf took away her feminine features as it gained control, the pain was nerve-racking as she transformed from human being to pure-bred animal and she'll have to live with it for the rest of her life.


End file.
